


Dr. Angela Brown

by 50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret



Series: Supernatural Needs Therapy [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Because of Reasons, Better Than Canon, Canon Era, Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort Reading, Dean Being an Asshole, Dean to the Rescue, Death Threats, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't Read This, Enemies to Friends, Epic, Escapism, Ethics, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, Monster of the Week, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Odd, Oh My God, On the Run, Original Character(s), Over the Top, Peace, People Change People, Redemption, References to Depression, Rehabilitation, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Research, Responsibility, Retcon, Retelling, Rude Dean, Saving People Hunting Things, Slow To Update, Small Towns, Tea, Tender Dean, Tenderness, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threats, Threats of Violence, Thriller, To Be Continued, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret/pseuds/50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret
Summary: This fic is the beginning of a series I am writing because Supernatural has meant a lot to me over the years but the edginess of canon has just become overwhelming for me. This series is my fix-it for basically the entire SPN universe.





	1. Chapter 1

Angie knows enough. Everyone who knows things has heard of them. Angie knows enough to know that the Impala outside her apartment window is a bad sign. It might not be for her. She tries to focus on that but it doesn't do much good. She can't seem to breath right. This is really really bad. Even if they aren't hear for her, there's a good chance they'll find her. Did one of her network rat her out? Shit. She knew she shouldn't have trusted Talbot. Damn it! She paces back and forth across the apartment. She could start over somewhere else. New name. New face. She'd be homeless for a while, or couch surfing but it wasn't like she hadn't been there before once or twice. She knew how to fake a good resume. She knew how to survive. But if she left now, they'd notice. She'd look suspicious. She should never have let herself stay in one place for so long, but with the Hospital, the network, all of it, what choice did she have? 

The phone rings. 

"Angie, I fucked up." It's Lane. Yeah. This would explain a lot. 

Angie takes a deep breath "Tell me everything. We need to evacuate everyone as soon as possible." 


	2. Begin Evacuation

Lane is sobbing. "I lost control. I couldn't get to the facility and I thought if I just shifted in the woods or something..."

Angie is absolutely furious but she keeps her temper. "Is anyone dead?"

"I...I don't know" Lane says between sobs. 

"Okay. Okay. Remember the important thing is to stay calm. We need to evacuate the hospital."

"To where?"

"I'm figuring it out. The bad news is that I think the Winchesters are here so we're going to need to move fast. See if there are any secure basements through the network. I'll send out the word. If there are we'll move to setting them up for refugees. Okay? I need you to help me with this. I know your upset but we can't waste any time now okay?"

Lane sobs on the other end of the phone but manages to stifle it and confirm her agreement. 

The code is sent out through the network. There's no time to waste and it spreads quickly, as planned. Basements are prepared across the country. Those in better control flee in groups toward Canada. 

Maybe some of them can make it. Maybe.

Lane turns herself in for intensive supervision. She helps research evacuation. 

The Winchesters have been asking around some of the outpatients houses lately. 

Hopefully they can be held off.  

 


End file.
